


Закаты

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: Они зажимаются так крепко, что Питер понятия не имеет, как эти оба еще способны дышать. Дерек жмурится и тяжело раздувает ноздри, словно пытаясь надышаться мальчишкой. Питер никогда не спросит, пахнет ли Стайлз для Дерека черничными закатами.





	Закаты

— Ты невыносимое создание, Стилински.

— Захлопнись — и смотри на дорогу.

Именно так начинается каждый их разговор.

— Я хочу разъебать тебе лицо и когтями выковырять твои глаза. А еще сожрать твой язык. Он, наверное, тот еще деликатес.

— Не подходи ближе, ненормальный ублюдок, эта пушка начинена аконитом.

А так их разговоры заканчиваются.

Питер крутит баранку, как самый настоящий, заправский дальнобойщик.

У него прибавилось морщин у глаз и на лбу, потому что даже волчья регенерация не спасает, когда твой попутчик Стилински.

В один из дней он действительно убьет его. Раскроит ему череп и съест мозги десертной, серебряной ложкой, оттопырив мизинец, как британская королева. Потому что Стилиски явно блюдо для гурманов. Он как рыба-фугу. Может убить, а может подарить блаженное удовольствие. Питер знает, о чем говорит.

— Твоя самонадеянность так веселит меня, детка.

— Отъебись.

Стайлз прячет глаза, охуенные карие глаза, которые Питер мечтает кинуть в бокал с первоклассным мартини, за стеклами солнцезащитных очков.

— Он давно мертв. Прошло три месяца.

— А меня бесит твой пессимизм, смерто-дядя. Он жив. Я…

Чувствую. Именно это он хочет сказать. Но точно не Питеру. У Питера вместо сердца булыжник, а вместо мозгов солома. По крайней мере, так говорит Стайлз. Замечательный, вкусный, гибкий, молодой Стайлз.

Стайлз затыкается. Знает, что Питер терпеть не может такие разговоры. Иначе от этой любовной херни Питера может стошнить на руль утренними стейками. А они были хороши, между прочим. Не так хороши, как Стайлз, конечно, но и так сойдут.

Стайлз раскладывает сидение, туго обхватывает себя руками и отворачивается к окну. Ложится спать или опять собирается делать вид. Питеру почти плевать.

Это означает, что разговор закончен.

Питер не сильно-то и настаивает на его продолжении.

Он и дальше крутит баранку, думая, что Стайлза не мешало бы накрыть каким-то пледом. А потом придушить, завернуть этот же плед вокруг Стайлза рулоном и закопать в какой-то пустыне под обоссанным койотами кактусом.

Питер косится на жилистую шею и мириады родинок. Как шоколадные крошки на лимонном кексе. Питер любит кексы. И хотеть убить Стайлза тоже любит. Питер не считает себя ненормальным. Немного поведенным на одном неугомонном подростке — да, но ненормальным — нет, господи упаси. Питер находится в трезвом уме и здравой памяти. А Стайлз пахнет сладкой выпечкой и теплым молоком, а еще закатами: черничными, со взбитыми в сливки облаками.

На Стайлзе красная толстовка и застиранные джинсы.

Но этот каламбур не смешон. Они не волк и его красная шапочка. Потому что Стайлз до чертиков умен, а Питер, когда это нужно, умеет держать себя в руках. Наверное, именно по этой причине они оба до сих пор живы.

Они едут пустынными трасами, где на дороге чаще встречается ползучая ящерка, нежели машина, поэтому Питеру быстро наскучивает и он разбавляет разглядывание ровного, нагретого солнцем асфальтного полотна разглядыванием Стайлза. Он смотрит на острые локти, натягивающие ткань толстовки. На твердые бедра, на широко расставленные колени. На завязку толстовки, обвившуюся вокруг правого запястья. На непослушный вихрь волос на виске и пульсирующую на нем же бледную жилку.

Да. Стайлз — блюдо для гурманов.

Взгляд кочует к левому запястью, к задравшемуся рукаву и выпирающим косточкам, которые плотно облегает кожаный браслет. Дешевая безделушка, — фыркает Питер.

Но эта дешевая безделушка до сих пор хранит запах. И именно этот запах не позволяет Питеру сомкнуть зубы на худой шее.

Потому что Питер не ест чужую еду.

***

 

— Ты варвар.

— Оставь нотации для кого-то другого, мальчик мой.

Питер закатывает окровавленные рукава брендовой рубашки. Стайлз идет рядом, сердито сопит и налетает плечом на плечо Питера. Он не боится Питера. Это его главная ошибка. Хищника нужно бояться всегда, даже если он затаился. Даже если делает вид, что спит. У него всегда не до конца смежены веки и ухо востро.

— Я тебе не мальчик, — Стайлз всплескивает руками. — Можно было обойтись без кровавого конструктора.

Он воняет адреналином и злостью. Немного отвращением и жалостью. Он почти не пахнет душистой выпечкой и черничными закатами.

Питер злится. Резко тормозит, перехватывает за затылок.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. И вот теперь к всеобщей палитре добавляется едва различимая паника. Еще не страх, но уже близко к нему.

Стайлз сглатывает, кадык дергается под бледной кожей. Жилка на виске хуярит рваным пульсом. Стайлз хватает Питера за запястье и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Отпусти, ненормальный.

Питер фыркает. Не Стайлзу говорить ему о нормальности. Стайлз и сам двинутый на всю башку. Давно пора оставить эту миссию со спасением рядового Райана. Но Стайлз не оставит, о, нет. Он ведь ебнутый на всю голову. Как и Питер. Самую малость.

И от этой придури в крови и умной головушке Стайлз кажется еще вкуснее, еще слаще, еще желанней. Это словно искал что-то очень и очень долго, так долго, что отчаялся найти, а оно все время было под твоим носом.

Питер смотрит на яркие губы. Он представляет, как вгрызается в них своим ртом. Он представляет, как слизывает кровь с его подбородка. А потом подсознание бьет очередным образом: слепящим, пряным, у Питера в ушах закладывает, когда подсознание рисует Стайлза, кусающего его в ответ. Стайлз сделал бы это. Непременно сделал. Стайлз изворотливый и хитрый маленький сукин сын. Он сделает это, чтобы спастись, а потом чтобы спасти своего Дерека. Он такой очаровательный в своей наивности. И больной на всю голову. Питер, наверное тоже, но, опять же, самую малость. Есть более ненормальные, чем Питер. В Японии вот едят детенышей-осьминогов. Ты забрасываешь их живьем в рот и жуешь, как чертову резину, чувствуя, как они в отчаянной попытке спастись и выбраться наружу, присасываются к твоим щекам и языку. А еще они могут присосаться к твоему горлу, перекрывая дыхательные пути, и ты задыхаешься, чувствуя этого скользкого детеныша до последней секунды. Так вот. Стайлз — детеныш осьминога. А Питер не очень сильно хочет умереть во время еды. Это тупая смерть.

— Ты хочешь найти своего благоверного или нет? Тогда оставь грязную работенку мне и помалкивай. Я не просил тебя подрабатывать моей совестью.

Стайлз смотрит бесконечно долго и серьезно. Наверняка переваривая информацию в своей умной черепушке. Глаза у него цвета подожженной карамели. Сладкой, тягучей, приторной.

— Ты оставляешь следы, Питер. На нас могут начать охоту.

Он говорит на «нас», имея в виду Питера.

Булыжник в груди Питера подает какие-то признаки жизни. Небольшой импульс, но он заставляет Питера сжать ладонь на затылке Стайлза сильнее.

Стайлз морщится, но глаз не отводит. Он стерпит все, потому что Питер его единственная надежда найти Дерека. Найти и спасти любовь всей его глупой, подростковой жизни. Питер понимает, почему он запал именно на племянника. Эта гора мышц, хмурое на первый взгляд выражение лица, но совершенно беззащитное сердце, грудиной нараспашку. Жизнь ничему не учит Дерека. Он вечно влюбляется не в тех. И Стайлз не исключение. Он станет его погибелью, как бы отчаянно ни старался ее предотвратить.

— Не беспокойся, малыш. Я сумею за нас постоять.

Уголок рта Стайлза кривится от ироничной интонации, но он — боже, какой же умный мальчик — молчит.

— Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, — елейно протягивает Питер, запуская пятерню в волосы на затылке. Оттягивает голову назад, оголяя беззащитную шею, на которой от напряжения натягивается кожа.

Стайлз послушно откидывает голову, но шипит с такой яростью, что от кайфа в жилах кипит кровь:

— Когда все это закончится — я убью тебя, больной уебок.

Питер хрипло смеется. Перед глазами разрываются белые круги от одного взгляда на тонкую, бледную кожу и аппетитную яремную вену.

— Не убьешь. Не захочешь.

Стайлз вздрагивает, когда Питер с нажимом ведет большим пальцем по яремной вене.  
И вот теперь это страх. И паника. И ярость такая кристально чистая, что ею бы утопиться. Как же хорошо, волчьи боги.

— Отпусти, Питер, иначе клянусь…

Хейл не дослушивает. Разжимает пальцы и отталкивает от себя. Стайлз едва удерживает равновесие, а затем трет шею в том месте, где его касался Питер. Смотрит исподлобья яростно, сердито.

— Ты шизанутый на всю башку.

Питер уже идет к машине. Бросает через плечо.

— Именно поэтому ты взял меня с собой.

Стайлз ничего не говорит в ответ.

***

 

— Милочка, у тебя такие нежные руки.

Стайлз молчит.

Питер не уверен, разобрал ли он все слова, которые Хейл шепелявил разбитым ртом и онемевшим языком.

Стайлз протыкает его живот иголкой и зашивает, как индейку на Рождество. Он бледный, его лоб блестит от пота, а щеки измазаны кровью, как узорами из отпечатков пальцев: один длинный прямиком на скуле, второй на подбородке, третий — на нижней губе. Стайлз небрежно вытирает ее рукавом.

— Дерека ты точно так же зашивал? Повезло же племя…Ох, Господи, мальчик мой, можно немного ласковей? Я пока еще жив.

Последние слова Стайлз все же разбирает, потому что поднимает взгляд от живота Питера.

— Закрой пасть.

Питер усмехается кровавым месивом вместо губ.

Стайлз нависает над ним, пока Питер валяется на заднем сидении своего дорогого джипа. Его голова упирается в ручку двери, вторая же открыта настежь.

Они в каком-то поле или в каких-то ебенях. Питеру сейчас не до этого. Серьезно. Ему откровенно срать. Он чувствует себя сочной отбивной, над которой с упорством трудится мясник.

— Зато мы теперь знаем, где твой любимый, — хрипит Питер.

Стайлз скользит по нему невесомым взглядом. Поджимает губы и опять склоняется над животом. Десятью минутами ранее он запихивал в него питеровы же потроха.

— Поговори со мной, детка. Ты не видел, как в фильмах просят не отключаться и говорить? Не отключайтесь, мистер. Помощь уже здесь. Они всегда лгут. Чертовы ублюдки.

— Если ты не заткнешься — я зашью тебе еще и рот.

Стайлз опять поднимает голову. Он смотрит невероятно серьезно. Питер и не подозревал, что мальчишка так умеет.

— Эй, это нечестно пользоваться моим положением, пока я не могу дать отпор.

У Питера кружится голова. В принципе, только ее он и чувствует. Тело отказалось посылать ему хоть какие-то знаки того, что оно еще живо.

Веки тяжелеют. На них густо капает кровь с брови, а Питер не в состоянии поднять руку, чтобы элементарно вытереть.

Вот и твоя сила, Питер. Вот, как ты защищаешь «нас».

— Не вздумай.

Ладонь Стайлза треплет его по щеке. Она ледяная, твердая и немного дрожит.

— Я могу в любую секунду блевануть, так что ладно, пизди, я не против.

— Это так великодушно с твоей стороны, что я сейчас расплачусь. Если, конечно, не забыл, как это делается.

Питер усилием воли заставляет себя открыть глаза. Стайлз заботливо (ха-ха, конечно) вытирает краем своей футболки его лицо. Перед глазами маячит впалый живот. У Питера нет даже сил вгрызться в него зубами.

— Я же говорю — булыжник, — ворчит Стайлз, опять принимаясь его штопать.

— Сердце мое, держись. Просто держись за эти чувства. Мы оба знаем, через что мы прошли раньше, мы оба знаем, что может случиться.

— Генезиз? Серьезно? Ты ужасно поешь.

Питер сдавленно смеется. Живот пробирает адской, выкручивающей каждый нерв болью.

— От тебя это почти комплимент, детка.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Стайлз, а затем резко поднимает глаза.

Питеру это кажется почти милым. То, как взволнованно Стайлз пялится на него сверкающими в полумраке белками глаз.

— Я не собираюсь молчать, не волнуйся, солнышко.

— Господи.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и хмурит брови. Но больше не просит заткнуться, когда Питер хрипло затягивает «Мое сердце не камень, детка».

***

 

— Ты чуть не убил нас, мелкий сученыш, — рычит Питер, припечатывая Стайлза за плечо к стене.

Стайлз дышит тяжело, плечо под пальцами Питера трясется, но не от страха. Коктейль из адреналина и ярости, вины и отчаянья.

— Мы упустили его, потому что ты струсил, — рычит в ответ Стайлз.

— Мы упустили его потому, что я спасал тебя, дорогуша. Не путай понятия.

Стайлз толкает его в грудь, и Питер позволяет ему это. Отходит на шаг. Его легкие разрывает в клочья. Питера тоже. Внутренние демоны рвут на куски и растягивают по своим углам. Питер хочет отпустить волка и перекусить, наконец-блять, эту худую шею и разможить о стену умную голову, от которой столько проблем.

Но Питер не сделает этого и дело даже не в том, что он не трогает чужое. Питер не сделает этого, потому что не сможет. Потому что это подростковое недоразумение важнее собственной безопасности и жизни его родной крови.

Питер ненавидит за это Стайлза. Он реально хочет его убить. Видит бог, очень сильно хочет стереть в порошок его кости и вывернуть наизнанку внутренностями, сожрать его сердце, и мозги, и печень. Всего его целиком, чтобы только Питера и больше ничей.

— Я не просил меня спасать. Я просил спасти Дерека! Блядь.

Стайлз переходит на ор совершенно внезапно. Еще чуть-чуть и он разрыдается, как сопливая девчонка. Люди такие слабые существа, когда идут на поводу своих чувств.  
Его голос трясется, как у столетнего старика. И сам он выглядит старше лет на десять.

— Успокойся. Он еще жив. Ты же должен…чувствовать.

Последнее слово Питер выплевывает. Чертыхается, отворачивается от хрупкого и сломленного мальчишки, превозмогая желание убраться отсюда. Он мог бы сломать Стайлза окончательно. Достаточно просто сжать кулак и раздавить, как хрустальную статуэтку — и он осыплется трухой под ноги.

— Я спасу племянничка, не волнуйся, не могу смотреть на твою грустную рожу, Стилински. Сделай одолжение: когда я вернусь, отрасти себе яйца. Будь мужиком.

Питер успевает увернуться. Какая-то безвкусная ваза с засохшими цветками шмякается о стену за его головой.

— Вот. И истеришь, как баба.

В этот раз Стайлз набрасывается с кулаками. Питеру ничего не стоит перехватить его руки и опять прижать к стене. Стайлз трепыхается, как рыба, выброшенная на лед. Он даже умудряется ощутимо двинуть локтем Питеру в дыхалку, но Хейл быстро пресекает все следующие попытки навредить. Стайлз рычит, как настоящий волчонок и орет на Питера трехэтажным матом.

— Тише, дорогая, поднимешь на ноги соседей, — любовно шепчет Питер, оглаживая скривленное в ярости лицо.

Такой Стайлз нравится гораздо больше. Живой, дерзкий и злой.

— Чтоб ты сдох, урод.

— Зря надеешься, детка. Ради тебя я с того света вернусь.

Стайлз затихает. Смотрит охуевше, непонимающе.

Питер продолжает гладить впалые щеки и острые скулы.

Стайлз продолжает смотреть, будто Питер окончательно ебнулся. Он и ебнулся, что скрывать. А Стайлз пахнет сладкой выпечкой и теплым молоком, а еще закатами: черничными, со взбитыми в сливки облаками. Для Питера этот запах самый сладкий на свете.

Питер ничего не знает о привязанностях. Питеру насрать на всех, кто не он сам. Но это мелкое, тщедушное, хлипкое человеческое существо сумело привязать его к себе, ничего не используя для этого.

Убей его, — просит все нутро. Убей его, — умоляют внутренние демоны. — Убей, пока еще есть шанс остаться тем, кто ты есть.

Питер заводит дуло в собственную глотку, когда прижимается губами к губам Стайлза. Клыки дырявят десна, а когти впиваются в мягкую плоть. Стайлз мычит от боли в его губы. Воздух насыщает запах ароматной крови, а у Питера эндорфины только с ушей не валят. И как же это хорошо. Господи, почему он ждал так долго.

А потом Стайлз делает то, что Питер так хотел, чтобы он сделал. Он открывает рот, на микросекунду, но Питеру и этого хватает, чтобы просунуть язык в жаркое и влажное. А в следующую микросекунду от боли воет уже Питер.

Стайлз кусает его за язык. Больно, садистски больно вгрызается, как агрессивный щенок.

Питер отталкивается от него и зажимает ладонью рот, который наполняется металлической кровью.

Стайлз сплевывает на пол слюну и кровь Питера. Вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и говорит, словно ничего не произошло:

— Мы идем за Дереком. За поясом джинсов у меня пушка с аконитом. Не думай, что я не знаю, как ею пользоваться.

И вот тогда-то Питер и понимает: у Стайлза самые стальные яйца из всех, кого он только знал.

***

 

Пальцы Дерека в заскорузлой крови, земле и кто его знает, в чем еще, но Стайлз и словом не возмущается, когда этими пальцами Дерек зарывается ему в волосы и притягивает к себе.

На Питера никто не обращает внимания. Плевать, что он едва стоит на ногах и только что спас жизни этим голубкам.

Они зажимаются так крепко, что Питер понятия не имеет, как они оба еще способны дышать. Дерек жмурится и тяжело раздувает ноздри, словно пытаясь надышаться мальчишкой. Питер никогда не спросит, пахнет ли Стайлз для Дерека черничными закатами.

А Стайлз вцепляется в изодранную майку Дерека, прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Питер чувствует на языке вкус соли. Слабые люди с их слабыми, гребаными чувствами.

Питер тактично смотрит в другую сторону. Его тошнит так, что хочется уперется ладонями в колени, согнуться пополам и выблевать из себя эти несколько месяцев, выблевать вкус и запах Стайлза, выблевать этого маленького ублюдка из себя целиком, потому что Питер подавится. Стайлза не переварить никакому желудочному соку. Стайлз как детеныш осьминога. Присосался к глотке и душит, душит, скотина мелкая.

Питер понимает, что идет только тогда, когда в поле зрения попадает припаркованный неподалеку джип. Теперь ничего не мешает Питеру укатить подальше. Это даже неплохо: мотаться по стране, мочить охотников, убивать худых, нескладных подростков с глазами цвета подожжённой карамели и пахнущих закатами.

***

 

— Питер!

Было бы самонадеянно, глупо и блядски убого ожидать услышать другой голос.

Конечно же, это Дерек.

Питер тормозит возле самого джипа. Разворачивается, складывает руки на груди и опирается поясницей о бампер, чтобы не свалиться от изнеможения к ногам Дерека.

Хрена с два. Питер не настолько низко пал.

— Я к твоим услугам, племянник.

— Если еще раз прикоснешься к нему, то я убью тебя.

Питер закатывает глаза. Приподнимает иронично брови, лукаво усмехаясь.

— Это вместо спасибо?

— Нет, спасибо вот.

Дерек протягивает жесткую ладонь. Эпично было бы оттолкнуть его руку и плюнуть в лицо, но к чему эти сантименты. Дерек не виноват, что лицо у него смазливое и что он не ебанутый на всю голову, как Питер. Он не складывает конструктор из человеческих частей тела и не хочет убить того, кто является единственным человеком, удерживающим от окончательного помешательства.

Питер быстро жмет горячую ладонь Дерека. Она пахнет Стайлзом. Питер сжимает пальцы в кулак.

— Он рассказал? — щурится в малиновое, закатное небо.

Дерек тяжело сопит. Смотрит исподлобья, сдвинув на переносице густые брови.

— Твоя рожа. А еще на нем твой запах. Очень много запаха, — добавляет недовольно.

Но больше не угрожает. Взирает как-то даже понимающе.

— Спасибо, что присмотрел за ним.

Питер хмыкает, стучит пяткой ботинка по резиновой шине.

— Я хотел убить его практически ежесекундно.

— Но не убил же.

Господи, Дерек. Святая чистота.

— Не убил, — согласно кивает Питер. — Теперь я хочу убить тебя.

Питер говорит серьезно.

На лице Дерека не дергается ни единый мускул.

— Он не хочет тебя, Питер. И никогда не хотел.

Это правда. Черт. Ясное дело, Питер знает это. Он не глуп и не самонадеян. Он взрослый мужик, в конце концов. И вместо сердца у него булыжник. Он знает. Но это не мешает Питеру желать мальчишку сильно до одури, до пряного сумасшествия, до стиснутых зубов и перекрученных узлами нервов.

Питер готов убрать с пути любого, чтобы заполучить его. Даже родного племянника.

Питер не сожалеет, что спас Дерека. Он не из тех, кто упрощает себе задачи. Питер любит, когда сложно, на грани и вопреки. И Стайлз тоже любит. Его ебанутость пока не до конца раскрытая, как не ограненный алмаз. И Питер с радостью этот алмаз огранит.

— Захочет, — отвечает Питер.

Он не из тех, кто отступается. Он убил собственную племянницу, чтобы отомстить за смерть семьи. Он шесть лет вырывался из комы, когда все уже думали, что он сдался.

Но Питер не сдается.

И Дерек знает это.

— Надеюсь, больше не увидимся, — говорит он.

Питер заглядывает за его спину. Стайлз стоит в нескольких метрах от них. Он хмурится, явно раздумывая, о чем они говорят. Питер даже рад, что не сделал его оборотнем. Человек из него гораздо интересней.

— Ты гурман, Дерек? — спрашивает вдруг Питер.

— Что? — Дерек непонимающе хмурится.

На виске Стайлза бьется жилка, а над верхней губой блестят бисеринки пота. Питер вспоминает вкус его слюны и крепкие белые зубы на своем языке. Стайлз смотрит прямо на Питера и впервые Хейл не может расшифровать, о чем говорит его взгляд. В нем, кажется, отрывки благодарности и желание, чтобы Питер поскорее свалил.

— А вот я гурман, племянник.

Стайлз переводит взгляд на затылок Дерека, и взгляд тут же становится теплее на несколько тонов. Он теребит кожаный ремешок на запястье. На правом предплечье у него следы от когтей Питера.

— Увидимся, — отзывается Питер, когда Дерек и не думает отвечать.

Запрыгивает в свой верный джип и хлопает дверцей.

Дерек провожает его взглядом, сцепив руки на груди. Весь такой угрожающе-брутальный. И как охотникам удалось сцапать его? Ответ очевиден: Дерек стал слишком полагаться на других. Жизненные уроки прошли для него даром, раз он решил, что подростки в состоянии вариться во взрослых проблемах. 

Питер опять косится на Стайлза через грязное от пыли стекло. Стайлз хмуро пялится на него в ответ.

— Ради тебя хоть с того света, детка, — шепчет он.

Подмигивает помрачневшему вмиг Дереку и рвет с места. Питер осознает, что улыбается лишь тогда, когда у него деревенеют щеки.

В салоне пахнет сладкой выпечкой, теплым молоком и черничными закатами.

О да, закаты пахнут просто невероятно.

**Author's Note:**

> не уверена, что всем зайдет, потому что немного странно, но пусть будет


End file.
